A box contains $10$ red balls, $8$ green balls, and $3$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $10 + 8 + 3 = 21$ balls in the box. There are $8$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{8}{21}$.